Malheureux hasard
by LeChocopain
Summary: Une dispute, c'est fréquent chez les Sommet. Rien de bien intéressant. Et lorsque cette dispute provoque une suite d'événement qui mènes à une rencontre qui aurait mieux fait d'être évité, comment savoir si celle-ci était si anodine que ça ? - OS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Mathieu, de même que l'intrigue de base. Je ne fais que les rependre uniquement pour le plaisir d'écrire et ne touche rien sur cet écrit si ce n'est les touches de mon clavier (Oui cette blague est nulle XD)

NDA : Hey ! Salut me voilà de retour avec un petit OS sur SLG, qui se passe un peu après le SLG 76 ^^ M'enfin vous devriez comprendre en lisant !  
Je m'excuse en avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je fais mon possible mais elles sont coriaces !  
Quelles petites précisions pour la lecture  
-Quand les personnalités et Mathieu s'expriment mais dans sa tête, seule les répliques de celui qui contrôle le corps sont en italique. Mais ça devrait être assez clair au moment de la lecture ^^

Allez Bonne lecture ! : )

* * *

Mathieu est schizophrène, ce n'était plus un secret pour ses abonnés. Enfin, dans la fiction du moins. Mais dans la vraie vie, qu'en était-il ? A vrai dire ça ne changeait pas de la fiction, la maladie toujours présente, mais plus dans la confidence. Car oui, il était bien malade mais aucun de ses proches n'étaient au courant. Lorsque qu'une de ses personnalités prenait le dessus il faisait passer ça pour une blague. C'est ce qui lui avait permis de le cacher aussi longtemps.

Mais rien n'est éternel, même un secret bien défendu.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, il venait de tomber de son lit. Il y remonta aussi vite que son cerveau embrumé le pouvait, la température glaciale de cette matinée de fin décembre aidant. Après encore une bonne heure sous la chaude couverture, le châtain se décida à regarder l'heure.  
14h20, 28 décembre 2013.  
Ce n'est qu'avec une demi-heure et trois réveils plus tard qu'il trouva la volonté de sortir du lit et de s'habiller.  
Une fois plusieurs tasses de café englouties, il se dirigea machinalement vers son bureau, il alluma twitter et se mis en quête de quelques questions pour sa vidéo mise au point de janvier. Une fois un litre et demi de café consommé, le jeune s'accorda une petite pause. Mais alors que lui se reposait ses personnalités, elles, étaient décidées à l'embêter.

« Mathieu, commença la plus jeune, dis on peut jouer à un jeu sur ton PC ?

-Moi j'en connais des plus intéressants, gamin !

 _Fermez là ! J'aimerai me détendre là !_

-Pas de problème gamin, salle de bain ou le lit ? Lança la plus dangereuse de ses personnalités.

-Pourquoi, prendre un bain ? Demanda le gameur.

-Groooos, y'a plus simple pour se détendre !

-Personnellement je trouve que la chanson est la plus sur des détentes, et puis tu as déjà mon kigurumi ! »

Mathieu sourit à la réplique du Panda. Oui, il était bien au chaud dans son habit de panda, bien plus que dans un simple pull.

« Pfff, y'en a que pour la chinoise ici…

-Ça me parait logique, si on te laissait faire tu sauterais sur tout ce qui bouge, le Hippie dévaliserai le compte en banque avec ses drogues, et le geek ne sait même pas se faire des pâtes ! Y'a que moi de respectable !

-C'est vrai qu'un type qui se prend pour un panda c'est respectable ! L'ironie du patron énerva le Maitre.

-Moi au moins je soutiens Mathieu pour notre travail !

-Va pas sur ce terrain-là avec moi gamin.

 _Calmez-vous, je ne veux pas de dispute, c'est bientôt le nouvel an. On ne pourrait pas faire la paix, une petite semaine c'est trop demander ?_

-Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu l'as créé lui… Il nous amène que des emmerdes, pire que le Hippie et ses produits illicite ! Et en plus on a failli finir la nuit en garde à vue la dernière fois où il avait été dans un bordel. Heureusement que j'étais intervenu.

-La peluche elle va se calmer, elle ne sait même pas ce que comptait faire, ok. Et puis même, tu n'as rien à dire sur les choix de Mathieu, qui te dit que j'ai voulu que tu naisses ? »

Le ton montait un peu trop vite au gout de Mathieu. Les disputes étaient fréquentes, surtout entre le Panda et le Patron, mais celle-ci lui donnait un sacré mal de crâne. Il savait qu'il devait les arrêter, sinon il risquait de s'épuiser trop vite. Et dans ce cas, le pire pourrait arriver… Seulement l'étincelle venait de prendre et le feu montait à très grande vitesse.

«CONNARD ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE NOUS INSULTER ! ENCORE MOINS LE GEEK IL N'A RIEN FAIT !

-La peluche elle ferme sa gueule, ou je l'occupe avec quelque chose de suffisamment agréable et gros, pour qu'elle me demande de devenir ma pute personnelle.

 _Moins fort… J'ai mal à la tête_ supplia Mathieu.

-Comment oses-tu dire de telles choses ?! TU ES DÉGUEULASSE ! Le Panda continuait de crier, il ne semblait pas avoir entendu leur créateur.

-Pour te servir, mais passe plutôt la nuit, surtout pour une petite partouze ! »

Cette fois, il fut pris d'un vertige, rassemblant ses forces, il cria, ne pensant pas aux pauvres voisins.

« MAIS VOS GUEULES PUTAIN !

-Mathieu… commença le Geek.

-NON ! VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER MAINTENANT ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS ENTENDRE CRIER A LONGUEUR DE TEMPS ! DONC MAINTENANT, SILENCE !

-On ne peut même plus rigoler…

-Patron… tu l'auras voulu !

-Comment ça ?! Tu vas pas me faire ça gamin, c'est injuste j'…

-Le prochain qui l'ouvre il le rejoint pour les prochaines heures, et je m'en fous de comment il sera énervé. Vous avez gagné, je vais me recoucher. »

Son mal de crâne venait de s'intensifier. Bloquer une de ses personnalités lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie, encore plus pour le Patron, la plus puissante. Mais au moins il ne pouvait plus provoquer le Panda et lui pourrait se reposer. Il aimait beaucoup ses personnalités, mais c'était souvent très fatigant.

N'enlevant même pas le kigurumi, Mathieu se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormi aussitôt.

Dans son for intérieur, le Patron bouillonnait de rage, se faire mettre à l'écart ne lui était arrivé qu'une fois. A ce moment-là Mathieu ne savait pas qu'il pouvait bloquer une de ses personnalités. Ça avait été instinctif. La folie du Patron s'était bien ressentit, et en avait découlé les épisodes 57 et 58. La prison étant une modélisation de l'état dans lequel il avait été placé. Son évasion dans l'épisode et dans la vraie vie n'avait pas été causée par Mathieu. Qui ne savait pas très bien comment faire sortir le Patron de la cellule psychique où il l'avait enfermé.

Mais rien ne pouvait venir à bout du Patron. En se réveillant Mathieu, comme sa création, savait qu'il serait de nouveau au-devant de la scène. Mais un entracte était toujours agréable.

Seulement le Patron avait décidé de s'amuser avant de laisser Mathieu tranquille. Le criminel savait que les barrières mentales du jeune homme étaient bien plus faibles que lorsqu'il était réveillé. Il s'en était souvent servie, Mathieu ne s'en était jamais rendu compte évidement. Et même si en ce début de soirée, il était plus profondément enfoui dans les limbes de son esprit, le Patron n'eut aucun mal à prendre le contrôle du corps de son hôte. Ses collègues ne s'en rendirent pas compte.

L'appartement n'était pas très distrayant. Le vidéaste avait commencé à faire du tri pour le déménagement vers Paris. Le criminel jeta un œil à l'heure. La nuit était à peine entamée, bien que le soleil se soit couché en même temps que le châtain. Il avait jusqu'à huit heure du matin pour s'amuser.

« Et tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

-La ferme la chinoise, je fais ce que je veux.

-C'est le corps de Mathieu, on n'a pas le droit de prendre le contrôle sans sa permission !

-Ouais, j'suis au courant, mais là il dort comme un bébé. Et toi tu ne peux pas m'arrêter je suis plus fort que toi. Donc j'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir.

\- Habille-toi normalement, tu vas te faire repérer avec des lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit !

-C'est mon style gamin.

-Pas celui de Mathieu.

-Tsss, ok. »

Sur ce coup là le Panda n'avait pas tout à fait tort, approcher ses proies serait plus facile de cette façon. Elles ne méfieraient pas, et la chute ne sera que plus délicieuse.

* * *

« PUTAIN MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT CON !

 _La ferme !_

 _-_ Un peu plus et on était mort, MORT ESPÈCE D'ENFLURE !

 _C'est bon, j's'avais pas que ces merde avaient des flingues !_

 _-_ Je savais que t'allais pas te balader gentiment mais tu pouvais pas rester tranquille ? Tu connais ce mot ?! TRANQUILLE ?!

 _Putain, mais FERME LA LA CHINOISE, TU VAS RÉVEILLER MATHIEU !_

 _-_ Oui ! Au moins comme ça tu n'auras plus la priorité et peut-être qu'il te fera disparaitre pour de bon !

-Gros faut pas se battre vous m'avez réveillé !

 _Ta gueule Hippie._

-T'es méchant gros ! Et puis je sens de mauvaises ondes, t'allais faire une connerie nan ?

 _Ça ne te regarde pas le camé. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?_

-Bah, Mathieu il t'a pas autorisé donc faut respecter l'avis de chacun, si le panda il ne veut pas qu'on aille où tu veux on y va pas. »

 _Et tu vas faire comment ? M'en empêcher ?_ _Je serai curieux de voir ça !_

Tout à coup, le corps du jeune homme se détendit, et d'un timbre bien différent de celui du Patron il chuchota

« Alors gros, content ?

-Comment ?! Comment t'a fait ?

 _T'es pas le seul à savoir comment faire pour prendre le contrôle du corps de Mat'. Oh t'a pris mon pantalon, il reste le joint de la dernière fois, j'avais pas pu le fumer ! Ça va vous détendre !_

-J'en veux pas de ta merde !

-Hippie je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… continua le Panda, pour une fois d'accord avec le Patron.

 _C'est naturel gros, y'a pas de danger ! »_

Le camé sortit un briquet de l'autre poche et alluma le joint. Il se posa dans un coin sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

* * *

La nuit était bien entamé, trop au goût de l'homme qui marchait précipitamment dans les rues de Saint Étienne. Il n'avait plus que quelques jours avant de repartir vers la capitale, et il lui restait tant de travail à faire !  
Il marchait à vive allure et alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans une petite rue, l'anse de sa mallette se brisa. Une petite montagne de papier se déversa dans la rue. Alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser, il vit un jeune homme assis juste devant lui. Il avait le regard dans le vague et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il l'examina plus attentivement. Il semblait assez petit, mais difficile de bien s'en rendre compte, le jeune étant assis. Ce qui le frappa fut la couleur des yeux, un bleu acier, presque transparent.

« Excusez-moi, commença-t-il ma mallette est vielle… »

Pas de réponse. Il réessaya, toujours rien. Redoutant un quelconque malaise, il se pencha pour examiner le plus jeune. Il reconnut rapidement l'odeur très désagréable qui l'entourait, et compris la raison de l'absence du garçon.

« Je ne comprendrais jamais la jeunesse… »

Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce jeune se détruire la santé de cette façon, il se devait de l'aider. Alors avec plus d'insistance, il essaya d'attirer l'attention du Hippie vers lui.

« … Je peux vous aider vous savez.

-Pas besoin gros ! J'attends Mathieu, me souviens plus de l'adresse, j'en ai trop priiis. Hippie! Le patron il est méchant il me fait peur, il est où Mathieu ? Gamin, faut pas avoir peur, je suis très gentil moi ! Non ! Je sais que c'est toi qui as tué monsieur nounours, quand on dormait ! Ah ça, ce n'est pas un problème, je peux remplacer monsieur nounours et je te câlinerais beaucoup mieux que lui ! »

L'homme avait été surpris au début du monologue. La différence de voix qu'avait utilisé le plus petit, et à la vitesse à laquelle il l'avait fait était déstabilisante. De même de les mimiques, et l'aura qu'il dégageait. Enfin, sa mallette avait bien fait de rendre l'âme. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer pour ce jeune homme sans lui.  
S'il avait bien interprété les différentes voix, nuls doutes que ce pauvre garçon souffrait de schizophrénie avec personnalités multiples. Enfin Jusqu'à présent le malade originel ne s'était pas manifesté.

« Heu, excusez-moi, je…

Bingo, l'air perdu du plus jeune contrastait avec son attitude de tout à l'heure.

-Vous allez mieux ? demanda l'homme d'âge mur. Vous aviez l'air ailleurs, vous êtes encore pâle. Je connais un médecin pas loin, si vous avez fait un malaise c'est peut-être mieux. »

Mieux valait le mettre en confiance, il savait que ce genre de trouble était dur à vivre. Faire comme si il n'avait rien vu était la meilleure chose à faire.

* * *

Mathieu n'aurait pas cru sortir des bras de Morphée aussi brusquement, et dans la rue avec un inconnu qui plus est. Il avait deviné ce qui s'était passé, une petite vengeance du Patron. Mais au vu de son esprit très embrouillé et de l'odeur reconnaissable c'est le Hippie qui avait repris les rênes, heureusement pour lui. Il préférait se faire prendre avec de la drogue plutôt que d'être poursuivi en justice pour viol ou tentative d'homicide…

Enfin, l'homme avait l'air de croire qu'il avait fait un malaise ? Donc il ne l'avait pas surpris à ce parler à lui-même ? Tant mieux, il n'avait pas envie de se justifier encore moins après maintenant, il avait juste envie de se recoucher… Saleté de joint du Hippie !

« Non c'est bon, je n'habite pas très loin, je vais juste allez me reposer un peu.

-Par précaution je veux vous accompagner. On ne sait jamais.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Ça n'enchantait pas spécialement Mathieu mais pour s'en débarrasser plus vite mieux valait accéder à sa demande.  
Le trajet se fit en silence. Le plus petit faisait très attention à ne pas murmurer afin de ne pas alerter l'homme à ses côtés. Quand à ce dernier il observait attentivement le malade.

Un fois au pied de l'immeuble Mathieu remercia l'homme de l'avoir raccompagner dans la fraicheur de la nuit.

« Au faite, je ne connais pas votre nom, je pourrai vous payer un café pour vous remercier !

-Ce sera avec plaisir, appelez-moi Frédéric.

-Mathieu. Bon je vais y aller, à une prochaine fois peut-être. »

Puis sans attendre il s'engouffra dans la cour d'immeuble. L'homme avait mémorisé le code, et pris en note l'adresse du jeune vidéaste.  
Oui ils allaient se revoir très prochainement. L'homme qui était docteur de profession ne pouvait laisser s'échapper un patient à un stade si avancé de la maladie. Il allait l'aider la guérir, peu importe les conséquences. Il avait trouvé comment soigner son fils. Oui Mathieu devait guérir…

* * *

NDA : Voilà, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas mécontente de ce petit OS ! ^^  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour le faire de vos impression, de ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas… Enfin bref, votre avis m'intéresse ! :)


	2. Réponses aux reviews

Salut ! Alors comme le titre l'indique ce n'est pas un chapitre, mais un endroit où je vais répondre aux messages de ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ^^

Je le mettrais à jour à chaque nouveau commentaire !  
Je remercie beaucoup ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot :3 C'est super motivant pour la suite ! Et comme je n'aime pas le fait de ne pas répondre j'ai décidé de le faire ici !

Allez on commence ^_^

* * *

Guest:  
 _Magnifique !_  
 _C'est le mot parfait pour definir ta fiction_  
 _Nan plus serieusement :_  
 _J'aime beaucoup c'est sympa et pas très compliquée (pour une fois que j'arrive a rester sur un os plutot long ')_

 _Tu merite un oscar sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas lu un os de cette qualité ._

 _Bezous_

Alors, je ne sais pas quoi dire ^/^  
Merciii beaucoup pour cet avalanche de compliments ! Je suis ravie que cet OS te plaise autant, et je suis fière de t'avoir intéressé au point que la longueur ne te gène pas ! :3

Un oscar ?! Carrément ! J'accepte avec grand plaisir :D

Plein de câlins et de gros bisous à toi !  
Chat-lut !


End file.
